True Love
by BerenaForLife17
Summary: After the kiss they shared in the theatre Bernie and Serena have no idea how to act around each other. The more awkward they become with one another, the more strain it puts in their working relationship. But when yet another incident puts Bernie's life in grave danger Serena realises that she can no longer run from the feelings she's tried so hard to hide.
1. Chapter 1

Bernie knew things would be different now between herself and Serena after the kiss they had shared in the operating theatre. Cameron's observation had led Bernie to realise that she had been burying her feelings for Serena and after what happened to Fletch and Serena's words she couldn't stop herself from allowing her heart to rule her head. The kiss itself had been filled with desire and passion that Bernie had never experienced before leading her to believe that Alex wasn't the one she was meant to be with but did Serena feel the same?

"Bernie. Could you sign this patient transfer for me?" Raf looked exhausted. Bernie knew he must have been up all night with the children trying his best to comfort them 

"Yes. Of course. How are the kids?" Bernie knew she had to ask. Though Serena's words had been soothing Bernie couldn't shake the guilt that haunted her. She wish she had been as brave as Serena believed her to be and sectioned James Fielding before he attacked Fletch

"Not good. Evie feels so guilty. She had been trying to get her dad to come home all day and she wished she had pushed harder, Mikey is... well and the other two they're struggling to understand" Bernie closes her eyes and sighs sitting back in her chair. She was worried for the kids. She really was.

"I'm sorry Raf. This wouldn't have happened if I had pushed that psych eval or perhaps done as Serena suggested and sectioned James" Raf sighs and puts his hand on Bernie's shoulder gently thumbing it

"None of what happened was your fault Bernie. We didn't know Stephanie Sims would make a run for it nor that James would follow her. It was a freak accident and you saved his life." Bernie looks up at Raf and nods her head. The more people told her it wasn't her fault the more she began to realise didn't blame her. Raf was right. They aren't psychic. They had no way of knowing.

"Thanks Raf. I just... he's fighting for life and it's not same down here without me. I miss him" Raf nods his head and smiles sadly

"You're right there. Well I better get back to it. Serena is gonna be here any minute" Bernie swallows the nervous lump in her throat at the mention of Serena's imminent arrival

"Agreed. I better go and check anything is okay in the trauma unit" Bernie quickly follows Raf out of the office in order to avoid Serena and heads for the trauma unit. She knew that there was no patient in the bay but it was her safe place

"Morning Serena. It's rather quiet down here at the moment. Most of the patients involved in the crash last week have been moved to other wards and there have one or two new admissions but none that require yours or Bernie's attention" Serena stiffens at the mention of Bernie and looks around the blonde, disappointed when she doesn't see a stray strand of gold walk past any of the beds "ICU called down and said that they'd be looking to take Fletch off sedation if you wanted to be there and Bernie is hiding in her trauma unit. She looks a little ragged today."

"I'll have a chat with her. See how she's doing" Serena knew that a conversation between herself and Bernie couldn't be avoided all day knowing that there would be a patient or patients that would require their attention "Thank you Raf" Once Serena had put her things in the office she heads into the trauma unit. Bernie was sitting on the bed writing up patient notes. She looked exhausted but no less beautiful "Ms Wolfe." Serena can visibly see Bernie tense up at her voice "Hiding are we?"

"Why would you think that?" Bernie looks up unable to stop her eyes wondering over Serena. "I just wanted to give you some space."

"I see." Then the awkward silence falls between them neither one knowing what to say or do "I take you didn't get much sleep judging by those rings under your eyes"

"No. No. I was too worried about Fletch" That was only half the truth but Bernie didn't want to pressure Serena by admitting she spent most of the night thinking about their kiss "You?"

"No. Same" Bernie nods her head, that cute awkward smile gracing her features "Well I had better go to ICU. They're going to try and bring Fletch around"

"Oh? That's great news. I'll come with you"

"No. I would rather have one of us here just in case the red phone rings" Bernie shrinks back at Serena's brisk words and nods her head

"Okay" Bernie walks past Serena closing her eyes. She should have known the brunette would be awkward. Bernie heads back to the office as Serena heads up to ICU. Bernie sighs and shakes her head. They were acting like two teenagers who can been caught behind the bike shed making out. It was ridiculous really.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday

It had been four days since the kiss had happened and Serena was avoiding Bernie like the plague. She was making up excuses not to be in the same room as her. They hadn't sat in the office together since before the kiss and the rest of the AAU staff had picked up on the straining relationship. They were gossiping every time either Bernie or Serena had their backs turned. For Bernie it was becoming unbearable.

"Okay Raf let's get Ms Perry up to Keller please" Bernie signs off the transfer form and hands it to Raf, who nods gently. It was like walking on egg shells and no one had plucked up the courage to talk to either of them. Bernie retreats to the office to update the patient files and once Raf had given Ms Perry over to the porters and one of the F1s from Keller he went to speak with the tense blonde

"What's up Bernie? You haven't been yourself. It's like walking on egg shells around you and Serena at the moment. What happened after I left the theatre on Thursday?" Bernie sighs heavily trying to concentrate on her work "Did you two fight?"

"No Mr Du Lucca we didn't fight. Now if you don't have any queries about patients I think it would be best if you went back to work" Bernie says looking up at Raf the steely look enough to get the Scotsman's feet moving back onto the ward as quick as they could take him. Bernie sighs and throws her pen down on the table in a temper

Tuesday

Serena had gone up to see Fletch who was still in a coma. The first attempt had failed much to the despair of his friend and colleague "Come on Fletch... you're strong enough to beat this I know you are." Serena sighs and takes a seat next to her fallen colleague "I really need your advice right now... I don't know what to do Fletch. I'm so confused. Bernie and I we... well we kissed and it was the most exhilarating kiss I've ever experienced but you know this place Fletch. It's the worst place for rumours and gossip and if Bernie and I were ever to be together I don't want this place ruining it through grapevine exaggerations and rumours" Serena sighs and looks around to make sure no one else had heard her and luckily for her there wasn't anyone else about. "And there's Jason. Robbie didn't want anything to do with him and it broke his heart. I couldn't put it through him again Fletch I can't." Serena sits by Fletch for a few more minutes before she's called down to AAU

"Morven what have we got?"

"John Clarke. 45 years old. Admitted to the ED after being involved in cycling accident. Man meets lamp-post. He has a severe facial laceration and back pain." Serena pumps gel on her hands and smiles at Mr Clarke  
"Hello Mr Clarke I'm Serena Campbell

Wednesday

It had been a busy night in AAU so Bernie decided to pull a double shift to help out the day shift which meant Bernie and Serena would be working the same shift which meant everyone would be walking on egg shells.

"Ok Mrs Reed you're fit to be discharged but on one condition. No more extreme sports" Bernie smiles tiredly as the ageing woman nods her head laughs as Bernie signs the discharge form.

"Ms Wolfe a word please" Bernie turns to look at Serena and the atmosphere changed from a busy AAU to the showdown at the OK Coral. It was tense to say the least. Bernie puts Mrs Reed's files back into its holder before following Serena into the office

"Oh man... this is gonna be good" Raf comments to Lou who looks at him with trepidation

"What can I do for you Ms Campbell?" Bernie was looking worse for wear. She looked exhausted and Serena knew Bernie's back was giving her bother.

"You're exhausted and I know your back is giving you bother so go home" Bernie sighs and winces a little when moves to sit down

"How long are we going to keep this up Serena? I kissed you and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn't my intention. It was a moment of stupidity after a long and emotional day. I don't want us to be like this. It's becoming unbearable" She sits on the edge of her own desk and looks at Bernie "But as it you're right. I am exhausted and yes my back is a little sore but I'm here to do my job"

"Very well. Go and do your job Dr Wolfe" Bernie stands wincing at her back pain causing her to grip the edge of the desk spurring Serena into action wrapping an arm around Bernie to support her. As confused as she was about her feelings for the blonde doctor she hated seeing her friend in pain "Sit back down" Bernie couldn't concentrate on anything but the feeling of Serena's arm around her as the brunette helps her into her chair "I'll get you some pain relief" Bernie grabs Serena's trailing hand as the brunette moves to the door forcing the surgeon to look at her

"Thank you" Serena smiles softly at Bernie and finds herself getting lost in those chocolate brown pools. She couldn't help herself as she leans down and kisses Bernie softly.

"You're welcome... Now stay here and don't move" Serena leaves the office and a bewildered Bernie who raises her fingers to her lips and smiles. Well well well. Serena did feel something for her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wednesday Afternoon

After Serena had given her some pain relief Bernie worked for another couple of hours before decided to head home to catch up on the hours of sleep she had missed "I'll be heading home now. Thank you again for pain relief" Bernie says smiling softly at Serena

"You're welcome" Serena looks up at Bernie and smiles weakly "Bernie the kiss before..."

"I understand. You wanted me to behave. I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you and I will try my best to rein my feelings. I don't want to ruin our friendship" Bernie kisses Serena on the cheek and smiles sadly "You are very important to me and I can't compromise that. Good night Serena." Bernie straightens up, grabs her coat and bag then heads out of the door leaving a bewildered Serena behind.

9:00 Thursday Morning

Serena made sure she went to see Fletch before she started her shift but she had no idea what he had been brought out of his induced coma successfully when she began to confide in him

"Hey Fletch. It's me again. You must be sick of me by now but I have no one else to confide in." Serena sits down and takes the nurse's hand sighing heavily "Bernie told me that she didn't want to compromise our friendship by allowing her feelings to get in the way. She said I was important to her. We've been walking around the ward on egg shells, everyone has noticed. People think Bernie and I have been fighting again" Serena sighs and shakes her head "I know now how I feel but I think may have left too late. Bernie thinks I don't feel the same way about her as she does about me but she is so wrong. So wrong. Oh Fletch I'm in love with her. Madly in love with her and it's crept on me like she does so often. She's ignited something in me Fletch that I've never felt before and now I may have lost her to my own stupidity"

"You and Bernie huh? Well can't say I didn't see it coming" Fletch says peeking one eye open to look at her boss smiling weakly

"Fletch... you wicked man" Serena chuckles stopping herself from smacking him across the arm

"Serena you can't hide your feelings forever. I mean come on women like Bernie Wolfe don't come along very often. She's strong, independent, loyal and beautiful. If you love her go for it. I know I, for one, would be glad to see you and Bernie happy. You deserve to be happy" Fletch squeezes Serena's hand smiling at her

"Thank you Fletch. That means a lot to me to hear you say that" The brunette was now sure that her feelings for Bernie were ones of love and knowing she'd have support if she were to pursue a relationship with her fellow co-lead. She knew Bernie would probably be sleeping knowing the blonde had, once again, elected to do night shift so she decided not to disturb her knowing she'd be able to speak to her in the morning

20:00 Thursday Evening

Having found a flat near the hospital Bernie walked to work nearly every day now and working night shift was no different but tonight she'd probably wish, for once, she had brought the car. As she walked past the hospital accommodation, her army instincts told her she was being followed by a man about 5'10, 200 pounds wearing steel capped work boots but they didn't tell her he was hiding a gun in his right jacket pocket or had a hidden blade up his left sleeve. She heard the hammer click and the man take the gun from his pocket as he approached her from behind and she side stepped him and grabbed his right wrist and squeezing until he dropped the gun but her attacker swung around and lodged the hidden blade between her third and fourth ribs puncturing her left lung and left ventricle. As she falls to the floor, the knife still lodged in her chest the attacker rips her bag and rushes away. Thankfully Bernie always kept her phone in her coat pocket and she weakly dials Morven's number, who she knew was on night shift with her

"Hey Bernie. You nearly here? It's really busy"

"Morven... I need help... Hospital accommodation. Knifed..." Bernie falls unconscious with Morven screaming down the phone at her

"Bernie! Bernie!" Morven hangs up and rushes out of the hospital glad to see Jez and Ian, who had knocked off for the night "Jez! Ian! You need to grab a med bag now! I think Dr Wolfe has been knifed by the accommodation!" The paramedics do not hesitate to run back to the nearest ambulance and grab a bag, a defibrillator and a board before following Morven to the hospital accommodation where she had spent her first couple of years as a medical student. The trio frantically looked around for Bernie and it was Morven who spotted her first "Bernie! Oh my god!" the trio rush over to the fallen doctor "Bernie it's Morven. Can you hear me?"

"Morven we need to get her to the ED now." Morven was dialling up Serena desperate to save Bernie's life but is greeted with her voicemail

"Serena it's Morven. Bernie has been injured in a knife attack it's not looking good. You need to get here now!" Morven hangs up and nods at Jez and Ian "Okay. Okay. Bernie you're gonna be fine I promise."

"We need to slide the board under her carefully. We can't risk jostling the knife" Morven keeps Bernie still as the boys slide the board under the fallen doctor carefully as Morven connects up a drip "Okay. We need to move her carefully back to the hospital. Quickly but carefully" The paramedics lift Bernie carefully and move her quickly to temporary ED entrance "Charlie! We need help! Get a trolley quickly!" The ageing nurse realises who they're carrying and rushes back inside to get a trolley coming back with Dylan and Alicia

"Berenice Wolfe. 51. Knife to the chest possible collapsed left lung and punctured left ventricle." Morven didn't want to leave Bernie but she knew the drill tapering away as they approach resus

"Okay Morven we'll take it from here" Dylan says as they wheel Bernie into resus. Morven realises that Cameron needs to know and dials his number

"Hello Morven. Didn't think I'd hear from you"

"Cam this isn't a social call. It's your mum Cameron. She's been stabbed. It's not looking good you need to be here" Cameron was sitting at home with Charlotte and their father, the colour draining from his face

"What? When?"

"Just now. She managed to call me. I found her and we managed to get her to the ED but it's not good Cam. You need to get here" Cameron hangs up and looks at his sister and father

"It's mum... she's been stabbed. She's in the ED" the trio rush to their feet and out of the door to the hospital. Meanwhile Serena had just arrived home and saw she had a voice mail. She sighs and hits the icon, her face draining of colour when she hears Morven's message. She quickly hangs up and texts Jason telling him to go to Alan's for the night before she starts the car and races back to the hospital.

"Okay. We need to get blood into her. Four units of cross match please and some fabric scissors. We need to get a good look at that wound" Alicia grabs the fabric scissors and cuts Bernie's shirt open bringing her stethoscope to listen to Bernie's chest and heart. Her heartbeat was erratic and her breathing shallow

"Oh okay... that's not good. The knife looks to have penetrated the left lung and ventricle. Her heartbeat is erratic and her breathing is swallow on the left. She needs tubed." Dylan sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Okay let's a tube down then up to theatre. Page the on call surgeon and anaesthetist." Dylan says packing the wound around the knife as they tube the fallen doctor. Outside resus Morven was pacing nervously as Serena rushes into the ED

"Morven! Morven where is she?!" Morven had never seen Serena so upset and panicked even after Arthur's diagnosis and death. There was something going on between Bernie and Serena that much was now clear.

"Dylan is looking after her. It's not looking good Serena. The knife, the angle..." Serena had to sit down, head in hands as Cameron. Charlotte and Marcus rush towards Morven

"Morven?!" Just as Cameron was about to question the shaken F1 further Dylan and Alicia leave resus as Bernie is taken to theatre. Serena let's out a choked sob when she sees her fallen friend. She couldn't believe this had happened. First Fletch now Bernie.

"The knife looks to have penetrated the left lung and ventricle. She's bleeding internally I would suggest you prepare yourselves' for the worst. I'm sorry" Morven sits down and wraps an arm around Serena as she weeps into her hands as the Family Dunn wrap themselves up in each other. "Ms Campbell a word?" Serena straightens up and follows Dylan away from the group

"Ms Wolfe's injury is life threatening. If she survives the operation, she'll be in medically induced coma for a while. Now I know Ms Wolfe used to serve in the army and she is, by her own admission, a quick healer but this is going be a long, hard process for everyone involved."

"I understand Mr Keogh but the one thing I know about Bernie Wolfe that you don't is she's strong and she's stubborn. An IED, a broken back and a pulmonary embolism couldn't stop her so a knife won't either. She will live" Serena walks back over to the group to tell them what Dylan had told her. Charlotte and Cameron were clinging to each other, Morven was sitting on the bench weeping and Marcus looked stoic unable to process what had happened to his ex wife

"She'll make it Cameron. I know she will" Serena says putting a hand on Cameron's shoulder "She better be okay because I have some things I need to tell her"

"So do I" Charlotte says ashamed of her behaviour towards her mother these last few months.

"We all do Charlotte. I owe your mother more apologises than I'd care to admit. I left her with nothing. I suppose if she was happy she would have spent more time at home as it is she wasn't and her affair with Alex was the final straw. Twenty five years of hiding who she was... I can't imagine how hard that must have been for her"

"Good old British reserve" Serena says quietly shaking her head as she sits down next to Morven

"Indeed." Marcus says looking at Serena sighing "Bernie has always been hard to read" Serena knew that was a lie but then again maybe Bernie had hid her feelings from Marcus in a way that she could get away with but to Serena Bernie was the easiest person to read in the world. She may have ignored the lingering looks but she knew Bernie had feelings for her long before the blonde had acted on them and now it may be too late for her to admit her feelings to the blonde whose life was hanging by a thread.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

02:30 am Friday Morning

Serena found herself in the office on AAU needing to be close to Bernie. It was their safe place, a place where they could have a laugh during working hours, where they had spent some good times in here. The arm wrestling, the back massage, the laughter from tap man... yes indeed. "Oh Bernie..." Serena weeps into her hands unable to hold back any longer

"Ms Campbell?" It was Cameron. The brunette surgeon snaps her head up and wipes away the tears quickly 

"Cameron. What can I do for you?" Cameron had seen Serena try and cover her despair and he sighs

"I want to apologise for everything that happened. I didn't mean to come between you and mum"

"It's alright Cameron truly. As for me and your mother we're fine." Serena says wiping away a stray tear that fell from her eyes

"I know how my mother feels about you. I told her to be honest. By your reaction I take it she took my advice?" Cameron asks the broken brunette surgeon. He looked at his mother's side of the desk and smiles at the messiness of it "She's still untidy I see. Used to be drive dad mad"

"She did take your advice and I rejected her but now... now I know. I love your mother very much and I was going to tell her... I feel so helpless Cameron. She could die and I would have missed my chance. She's my best friend and I can't run this ward without her nor can I, personally, be without her"

Cameron kneels down in front of the broken woman and smiles sadly "I've never seen her so happy before she came to AAU. She's never really had such a close friend before you came along. There was Alex but... that was something different. A friendship, a relationship bred in war but what you and my mum have is something entirely more powerful, something more real in a way."

"How did she have such a wise son?" Serena says looking down at the boy who had his mother's lopsided smile plastered all over his face

"She asked exactly the same thing" the pair share a chuckle before the phone on Serena's desk shrills. She knew what this would be about. Bernie.

"Hello." Serena looks at Cameron, her face flooding with relief as good news fills her ears "Thank you. Thank you so much" Serena hangs up and looks down at Cameron "She's out of theatre. They're stopped the bleeding and repaired the damage to her lung and heart but it'll be touch and go. She's unable to breathe on her own at the moment and will need constant monitoring for the next forty eight to seventy two hours to make sure she stabilises on her own but it's looking up. She'll be okay" The tears of relief fall down Serena's face as the realisation Bernie is out of immediate danger. Cameron breathes a sigh of relief and nods his head. That was his mother all over. A fighter.  
"Best go and tell the others the news." Serena nods her head as Cameron stands and heads out of AAU to tell his father, sister and Morven the good news. Serena heads straight up to ITU where she knew Bernie would be. Fletch had been moved to a side unit thanks to his recovery so it was just Bernie in the main unit. There was one nurse in the unit when Serena arrived there, who quickly disappeared when she saw Serena enter the unit.

"Bernie" Serena shakily puts her hand over Bernie's left cheek and uses her thumb to stroke it gently "I am so sorry. I've been such a fool." There was a stray tear rolling down the brunette's cheek as she tries to express her feelings to her fallen colleague "I was so scared of how others would react to us. Stupid I know. Why should I care? It's my life but I'm just so stubbornly proud you know that and there is Jason to consider... but I forget how good you are with him. He's never taken to any one so quickly as he took to you I suppose he must have taken a leaf out of my book on that one. You are my best friend and I am terrified of losing you... I nearly did lose you tonight though didn't I?" Serena takes her hand away from Bernie's face and grasps her hand tightly "Berenice Wolfe you have turned my life upside down and smiled that beautiful lopsided smile into my heart. I just hope you'll let me make it up to you by taking you out for dinner. A nice restaurant, candle lit table, nice bottle of shiraz and dessert to share? How does that sound to you?" Serena doesn't realise Cameron, Charlotte, Marcus and Morven are all standing the doors to ITU being witness to the scene "I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you okay. I." Serena sighs smiling down at her friend "I love you" Serena leans down and presses her lips to Bernie's cold ones before letting down of her hand and making for the entrance stopping dead when she sees she had an audience. Marcus was the first one to make a move into unit followed by Charlotte then Cameron

"Well it appears that Holby has been good to Bernie. I hope you two are happier than what we were" Marcus says graciously smiling gently

"Marcus... Bernie and I we weren't. What I mean to say is we weren't together whilst you were here this is just a very recent development" Serena says trying to explain to Bernie's ex husband

"It's alright Ms Campbell. Truly." Marcus says patting her on the shoulder as he passes her to see his ex wife. Serena quickly makes for her office to pick up some of Bernie's paperwork. She could hardly do it in her condition. Morven follows her and sighs when she sees Serena collecting up the paperwork

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. You and Bernie make a beautiful couple" Morven says rubbing Serena's shoulder gently "The AAU power couple."

"Thank you Morven. I best get home" Serena says turning to look at the young woman  
"Why don't you stay here for the night? Be here for Bernie. I know she'd want you to be. There's an on call room next to ITU." Serena sighs and nods her head. Morven knew her too well. "At least then you can be close to her"

"You're too good to me Morven." Morven smiles sadly and shakes her head. She had gone through the same with Arthur towards the end. She had stayed with him and she only wanted the same for Serena and Bernie. If Bernie woke up and Serena wasn't there it would break the blonde's heart

"I don't think Marcus is the person she'll want to see when she wakes up is he?" Serena chuckles and shakes her head knowing Marcus would be the last person Bernie would want to see "It would be you and the kids. Now take her paperwork, go back upstairs and rest up. I'll go to your house and grab you some clean clothes and some shower stuff okay" Morven puts out her hand for Serena's keys, who gratefully gives her them before heading back upstairs to the on call room just opposite ITU. She could see Cameron, Charlotte and Marcus still in there as she enters the on call room. The place she'd be calling home for the next three to four days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

09:00 am Friday Morning

Marcus had left Cameron and Charlotte at the hospital in the early hours needing to get some sleep before he started work the next morning. Meanwhile in the on call room Serena had managed to get a few hours sleep after completing some of Bernie's overdue paperwork. She had checked on Bernie through out the night also making sure that Cameron and Charlotte were okay

"Cameron? Charlotte? Are you wanting to join me for breakfast at Pulses?" The two Wolfe-Dunn kids look up at Serena and nods their heads in agreement

"Really? Thank you Serena" Charlotte says politely as she stands from the seat she had been sleeping in all night

"Come on then you two. It's on me" The trio head downstairs to Pulses to grab some coffee and morning bakes. "So Charlotte what is it that you do?" Serena knew she needed to make an effort to get to know Cameron and Charlotte

"I'm in the RAF... Joined after university. I guess I have more of my mum in me then I would care to admit" Serena chuckles. Charlotte was a dead ringer for her mother. They shared the same hair colour and eyes with many of Charlotte's facial features coming from her mother as well. "I'm bust training to be an engineer and pilot"

"Wow. Impressive. Hoping to have a military career to match your mother's?"

"I hope so but I also don't want to neglect my family life like she did" Serena smiles sadly not wanting to correct Charlotte knowing it could put a wedge between their blossoming relationship "I know she did as much as she could for us when she was home but I always felt her job was more important than we were"

"Charlotte believe me that wasn't the case. All she has wanted since she got the divorce papers was to see you and Cam. She loves you both very much and was devastated when the pair of you sided with your father. Understandable of course. She was the one who committed adultery but surely you can forgive her after all these months. She misses you, both of you" Charlotte bows her head in shame knowing she had really hurt her mother. Cameron had started making strides with his mother but knew Serena was right. They had treated their mother appallingly and now had the chance to make up for these past few months.

"We have been pretty terrible to her haven't we?" Charlotte says looking at Cameron who nods in agreement. "You're right Serena. Mum has found a good one in you"

"Well I'm inclined to say I've found a good one in her. Before she came down to AAU I was struggling to juggle my home life and my work life. I have an autistic nephew who has very particular needs and I had started to take my eye of the domestic ball but then your mother stepped in and helped me. She became my first port of call and my best friend." Before Serena could continue the trio arrived at Pulses. Serena ordered her usual and whatever Cameron and Charlotte wanted before finding a table to sit down and continue their conversation "My nephew took to her very quickly which is unusual for him and I suppose I knew then that she was something remarkable and I was right"

"I remember when we were kids all of our friends used to say our mum was so cool and must be so brave for being in the army. They used to ask us about whether mum ever shot someone like it was something great but it wasn't. She never talked about Iraq or Afghanistan and Dad shielded us from the TV until we were old enough and then we just kept listening and watching waiting mum's name and every time she came home from a tour she was more and more reserved." Serena looks at Cameron and squeezes his hand softly. She had a feeling that the three of them would get along just fine

"Did your mother ever suffer nightmares?" Charlotte nods. Serena could see the sad look on the girl's face and smiles sadly

"There was once, after she came home from the last tour of Iraq, when she decided to sleep in the spare room and I think I got thirsty during the night. When I past the room I just remember hearing her mutter things so I went to check on her. She was drenched in sweat and she couldn't stop moving squirming around the bed. At one point she threw the alarm clock across the room so hard she nearly smashed the window... I knew that it mustn't have been easy for her and I had heard the stories from some veteran soldiers that the horrors never leave. Mum must have seen her fair share and more especially with her being a front line surgeon" Before Charlotte could continue Morven appears next to them holding a bag of Serena's things

"Morning Ms Campbell. Here are some clean clothes, shower stuff and some reading material. Jason has asked Alan if he could stay with him for the next few days" Serena nods and reminds herself to call Jason later to make sure he was okay

"Thank you Morven." She takes the keys back from Morven before the F1 heads down to AAU leaving the trio to continue their breakfast "I can't leave your mother. You two head home. Get some decent sleep, a shower then come back later. Okay"

Cameron and Charlotte nod their heads realising Serena was right. Their mother was in good hands. There was no way Serena would let anything happen to her. "Okay. When are the visiting hours?"

"Two till four then six till half past seven" The two Dunn-Wolfe offspring finish up their breakfast then leave the hospital heading home to do as the Doctor ordered. Serena finishes off her coffee then heads upstairs to shower and change. She knew she had to be AAU for, at least, some of the day. There was no doubt that the news of Bernie's attack had spread around the hospital and that the atmosphere on AAU would be defeatist

"Serena. We didn't think we'd see you today" Raf was in the consultant's office when Serena appears on AAU. He was very surprised to see her "How's Bernie doing?"

"She's on the mend. It'll be touch and go over the next forty eight hours but knowing our Bernie she'll pull through" Serena had no way of knowing whether Morven had told anyone about what she had seen in ITU but didn't doubt the young doctor's discretion "Why did you think you wouldn't see me today?"

"Just thought you'd want to sit with Bernie for a while. She is your best friend after all"

"Yes. Yes she is but this ward needs a consultant to run the trauma bay whilst Bernie is recovering and it may as well be me. I'll pop up and see her later. Tell the staff they're welcome to do the same" Serena knew she had to remain professional and get on with her job but she knew it would hard knowing her love was upstairs hanging on to life. Raf nods his head leaving Serena to tidy up the desk. Morven waited a few minutes before heading into the office to make sure Serena was okay closing the door behind her

"Serena? Are you okay? I didn't want to ask this morning" Serena sits down in Bernie's chair gripping the arms tightly. Bernie had adjusted it so it was more friendly on her fragile back but it was tolerable

"I didn't get much sleep. I kept checking on her every hour as well as the offspring. She's stable. No scares" That wasn't the answer to Morven's question but she figured it would be only one she'd get at the moment "But to answer your question. No. I nearly lost her Morven. I could still lose her and I'm scared. I know she couldn't hear me this morning but I still so scared I have left too late. It's strange to look back and think that little over six months I didn't know her name and now I can't imagine a day without her."

"You really do love her. She's a very lucky woman as are you. Women like Bernie don't come along very often and certainly very few to turn your head Ms Campbell." Serena chuckles and grips the arms of Bernie's chair knowing Morven was right "Then again Bernie isn't exactly your average woman is she? You know what first struck me about her?"

"No. Tell me" Serena was curious about Bernie's first impression on her staff. She found it intriguing to see what people thought of the now ex-army medic

"Her confidence and air of sheer brilliance. Obviously everyone had heard how she stood up to Jac and saved a man's life by performing a really risky operation and it struck me that I wish could be like Bernie. Have the power to stand up to people, to be that brilliant if not a little arrogant" Serena raises an eyebrow but can see Morven's point. The news of Bernie standing firm against Jac Naylor had made the headlines among the Holby City gossip mongers. She had been painted as a hero, not that she wasn't one already of course.

"Bernie certainly got the tongues wagging when she did that. It's not very often someone stands up to Jac Naylor and lives to tell the tale." Serena looks at the time and sighs. Ward rounds. It seemed fairly quiet so far and she hoped it stayed that way "Time to do some work. Thank you Morven. Having someone to talk to about Bernie, someone who knows the truth. It's comforting"

"You're welcome Ms Campbell." Morven swings the office door open and heads back out on the ward closely followed by Serena. She needed to make time to check on Fletch today and tell him the good news.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was after lunch time before Serena managed to get some time away from AAU. There had been a bar brawl with several serious injuries so it had been fairly busy but with Raf and Morven helping out as well as Sacha, who had been asked to help cover Bernie's workload AAU was ticking over nicely. Serena made sure to call Jason first to make sure he was okay as well as tell him what had happened to Bernie. The boy was devastated but Serena re-assured him that Bernie was strong and stubborn enough to pull through. Next she went to see Fletch to give him an update on Bernie and herself as well as Bernie's condition

"How are we today Fletch? You're looking much better" Serena says smiling weakly unable to really be pleased to her colleague looking better

"How's Bernie? Raf told me earlier. What happened?" The concern for Bernie radiated off Fletch like radioactivity. He knew that Serena must be terrified of losing her

"She was knifed and mugged. Luckily she always keeps her phone in her coat pocket. The blade penetrated her left lung and ventricle. She was unbelievably lucky to survive" Everytime the seriousness of what had happened to Bernie was mentioned Serena couldn't help but tear up. Bernie was lucky, extra-ordinarily lucky to have survived the attack never-mind the operation. "I could have lost her Fletch. I could have lost her and she wouldn't have ever known. I've never been so scared of losing someone."

"She's okay though?"

"She's in a medically induced coma to help her heal. The next forty eight hours are critical. The damage to the ventricle wasn't overly worrying but the surgeon said that it's possible she could still... well I don't want to think about that." Fletch grasps Serena's hand and squeezes it gently offering the woman comfort and re-assurance "Marcus and the offspring were also told. Marcus didn't stay very long but the kids were there all night. However they know" Fletch raises that trademark eyebrow at Serena egging her on tell him more "I confessed to loving Bernie last night. She may be in a coma but at least I said it however I didn't realise I had an audience"

"Wow. I'm proud of you Serena I really am. How did Marcus take it?"

"Very well considering. He probably believes Bernie and I were an item during his brief visit. Which we weren't" Fletch chuckles and shakes his head. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the man if he was honest. Marcus had lost his wife to another ex army medic and now to her current co-lead and friend. But if Bernie and Serena were happy that's all that matters

"How did the kids take it?"

"Cameron... well he already knew in a way and Charlotte... well I think she's fine with it. We all had breakfast at Pulses this morning and she seemed okay with Bernie and I." Serena knew it would probably take a little longer for Charlotte to be completely okay with the idea of her mother being with another woman but Serena was sure she'd come around eventually

"Aww family breakfast. How sweet" Serena scoffs and hits the top of Fletch's arm "Hey! Injured man here remember"

"Yes yes and it was hardly a family breakfast. It was more like a testing of the waters. But I did learn some things about Bernie I'm going to have to talk to her about but only when she's ready"  
"Army stuff?" Serena nods smiling weakly. It wasn't as if she hadn't expected the news that Bernie suffered nightmares. It was common among all military personnel especially those who had lived the horrors of battle and Bernie, well she had seen it all being an army medic. All those young men and women she couldn't save. It must pray heavily on Bernie's mind.

"Yes. Though I'm not surprised. We can scarcely imagine the horrors Bernie has seen over the years. All that death and carnage"

"But she has you now to help her through all that. You've helped her adapt to civilian life by giving her a purpose to be here. The trauma bay. And you've given her a chance to have a life, a new relationship. One where she is free to be who she is without the chains of the army. It's no wonder she's head over heels for you" Serena smiles and raises an eyebrow. It was true though. For a while she didn't think having Bernie on AAU would work but they've built so much together. It hadn't always been easy but it was right.

"I better go and see her... I need to see her" Fletch squeezes Serena's hand again before releasing it. "I'll see you later Fletch" The brunette heads around the corner to ITU and straight in. "How she doing today?"

"Really well. The doctor says he may attempt to bring her out of her coma within the next 24 hours if she remains stable. She's recovering really well" Serena had never been more relieved to hear those words in her life. Bernie had mentioned she was a quick healer "I'll leave you to it" The nurse completes writing down Bernie's obs before leaving the room. Serena sits down next to Bernie's bed and reaches over taking the cool hand in her own.

"Hello darling. Sorry I couldn't be here sooner. It's been busy. Some bar brawl over money. A few nasty injuries but nothing major. Could have used you though. Sacha is helping to fill the breach but it's not the same without you there. Morven and Fletch have been my saviours these past 36 hours. They know by the way. How I feel about you. They're both happy for us, well if there is an us. I hope there is because I would heartbroken if there wasn't a chance for us even after everything that's happened this last week. I spoke with Cameron and Charlotte this morning. We had a pleasant breakfast. Charlotte tells me you have nightmares about your time in the army. I'll help you if you let me. I hate to see you suffer Bernie and I know that, even with time, the nightmares may never stop but I can, at least, help calm you down. Charlotte told you about you throwing the alarm clock so hard you almost broke a window. You'll be pleased to hear I don't have an alarm clock my phone suffices for that however I do have various trinket boxes lying around on my bedside cabinets so can I ask you not to throw those?" Serena says light-heartedly trying to make light the situation lying in front of her "I'm getting a little ahead of myself aren't I? I'm assuming you will, at some point, stay over at my house. I hope you will because we have time to make up for." Serena looks at Bernie and smiles. "Even lying in that bed you still look so beautiful" Serena stands never letting go of Bernie's hand and leans down brushing her lips against Bernie's forehead. The scarring from the operation she needed after the IED was visible at the side of her neck. It's hard to believe that Bernie had broken her back not so long ago. It was then Serena felt Bernie squeeze her hand back "You can hear me can't you?" Bernie squeezes her hand again as a reply "Okay well I definitely owe you dinner and a nice bottle of Shiraz then we can head back to my place put on some soft music and dance the night away and don't tell me you can't dance because you would have had to attend plenty of military balls in your time" Before Serena could say any more the doctor treating Bernie enters the room. She doesn't let go of Bernie's hand as he approaches the bed

"Ah Ms Campbell. Ms Wolfe is recovering well. She has made remarkable progress in the last 36 hours" Serena squeezes Bernie's hand and nods her head in agreement knowing that Bernie was remarkable full stop "Must have a hot date waiting for her"  
"Indeed." Serena's pager echoes in the room causing to sigh heavily "I have to go. I'll be back later okay" Serena lets go of Bernie's hand making for AAU "What's the emergency Raf?"

"Major RTC. 6 critically injured, 10 minor injuries." Serena sighs and smiles up at Raf "Where's Bernie when you need her?" Serena can't find it in herself to chuckle knowing that Bernie was just upstairs "Having a nap upstairs"

"That's enough Mr Du Lucca" Serena's sharp tone causing Raf to look down at the floor ashamed of what he said knowing that Bernie could have died "You may want to remember that Ms Wolfe is your friend and colleague Mr Du Lucca, a friend and colleague who is still fighting for her life"

"Serena I. I didn't mean how it came out" Before Raf could complete his apology the first of the RTC victims transferred from the ED burst through the doors to AAU. Morven follows Serena casting a glance at Raf for being so insensitive as she passes

Cameron and Charlotte had returned on Friday evening whilst Serena had been busy on AAU but after her shift Serena was far too tired to pay a lengthy visit to Bernie. She went to check on her every three to four hours to make sure she was doing okay. "You are doing fantastically well darling. I hope that you'll be able to brought around tomorrow" Serena yawns and looks at the time 04:15. "I better get to bed. Goodnight darling" Serena kisses Bernie's lips before heading back to the on-call room to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saturday Evening

"Come in" the door opens and in comes Charlotte "Charlotte. Is everything okay? Is something happened?"

"No. No. The doctor wants to try and take mum out of her coma. He said she's made remarkable progress and her test results and scans are better than he expected. I just thought you'd like be there. I know mum would want you there. Cam and I would like you there" Serena smiles gently and stands from the makeshift desk pulling Charlotte into her arms holding her

"Come on. Let's see if your mum is willing to come back to us eh?" The pair head into ITU and stand next to Cameron, who was still sitting down holding his mother's hand. Serena puts a hand on his shoulder and takes a hold of Charlotte's hand "Okay." The doctor slowly withdraws the cocktail of drugs and anaesthetic from Bernie and smiles when Bernie's sats and ops remain the same

"It's a waiting game now." He says leaving the trio alone to wait for Bernie to wake up. Charlotte and Cameron really did appreciate having Serena there with them. They knew they couldn't do this on their own. Their father hadn't been back since the attack and had told them he didn't belong there now.

"Would you two like a coffee? I'll pop down to Pulses" Cameron looks up at Serena and shakes his head standing from the seat

"I'll go. You and Charlotte stay here after all I do own you for breakfast yesterday" Serena shakes her head and looks at the young man as he exits the room 

"Sorry I didn't come to see you two yesterday. We had a rather nasty RTC in the morning and I just couldn't get away" Charlotte smiles squeezing Serena's hand. 

"It's okay. You looked exhausted when we looked in on you when we left" Serena looks at Charlotte and chuckles. She had had a feeling someone had checked in on her but she thought it was Morven

"Ah. Thank you for your concern." It was twenty or so minutes later when Cameron arrived back with the coffees "Busy at Pulses?"

"Yes. I asked for your regular coffee" Cameron hands Serena her coffee, the woman smiling gratefully as she takes it and takes a sip moaning a little at the taste of the coffee. It appears she needed the caffeine "Well someone needed that"

"Thank you Cameron" Serena blushes a little "I did need it just a little more than I thought"

"If you were an F1 Cam you'd probably be in a bed next to me" The trio look to the bed so quickly they probably suffered whiplash as they hear the voice they had longed to hear for

"Bernie! Oh thank goodness!" Serena breathes a utter sigh of relief and she takes Bernie's hand "You scared me. You really scared me" Cameron and Charlotte slip out of the room quietly leaving their mother and their probably soon to be step mother alone to reconcile "I thought I'd lost you"

"If I could survive an IED I could survive this." Bernie winces at the feel the stitches in her chest. It wasn't a sensation she was unfamiliar with yet it felt so much different "So how close did I come?"

"Minutes. If Morven hadn't found you..." Serena didn't want to think about how close she came to losing Bernie as she lets the pent up emotions of the last two days finally come out. The tears were unrelenting "Bernie..."

"What? What is it?" Bernie starts coughing a little and Serena lifts a cup of water to her friend's lips allowing her to sip it before putting it back down once Bernie indicated she had had enough "Serena what's wrong"

"I love you." Bernie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this some sort of coma dream? Was she having auditory hallucinations? Or did Serena just admit her feelings?

"What? What did you just say?"

"I love you Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe" Bernie looks up at Serena, who was wearing that beautiful smile Bernie loved so much. Serena gently cups Bernie's right cheek and leans down kissing the blonde gently overjoyed when she feels the blonde respond

"Serena... tell me I'm not dreaming. Tell me this is real"

"Darling. This is very much real" Bernie chuckles and pulls Serena down for another kiss, a moan escaping the brunette's lips bringing memories of the kiss shared on the floor of the theatre back

"I believe you said something about a romantic candle lit dinner with a nice of Shiraz then dessert to share?" Serena knew Bernie had heard her. That sly old army medic. The brunette nods her head, pecking Bernie's lips before pulling back smiling loudly

"Then back to my place for some dancing" Bernie smiles softly loving the idea of spending the night dancing with Serena. The idea of having the feisty brunette in her arms made Bernie feel a lot better.

"Sounds perfect." Bernie closes her eyes and smiles. She could see it now and the scene was as perfect as it could be. Serena wrapped in her arms as she guides them to the music.

"Imagining what it would be like are we?" Bernie nods before opening her eyes to look at Serena again. There was that cute smile that had melted Serena's heart and made her fall so deeply in love with the blonde "And?"

"Perfect. I'm holding you in my arms, guiding you around the living room to some Ella or Dusty"

"Why would you be leading?"

"Because that's how I was taught. I went to an all girl prep school and I was the tall, dashing young girl who dreamed of being a medic in the army." Serena couldn't help but laugh at the image of a young Bernie in a dress guiding some innocent girl around a crowded assembly hall "Oh funny is it to imagine me as a dashing young lady?"

"No. I would imagine you were quite the head turner" The door to ITU opens and in comes Cameron and Charlotte smiling madly at the new couple

"We didn't want to interrupt but Charlotte and I need to be heading soon." Bernie's face lights up in the most dazzling smile when she sees her kids together. She hadn't seen Charlotte since she had moved out

"Charlotte"

"Mum. I'm so glad you're okay and to see you look so happy. I'm sorry I acted like a spoilt brat..." Bernie reaches for her daughter, Charlotte taking her mother's hand and squeezing it tightly

"You are not a spoilt brat. You were hurting and angry. I don't blame you. I blame myself for not being honest about... well everything" Serena moves aside so Charlotte could be next to her mother but as she moves to stand next to Cameron, Charlotte takes her hand turning to look at her smiling softly before turning back to her mother "Seems like you've charmed my children as well Ms Campbell"

"It wasn't hard Mum. Serena's great and she's perfect for you. I'm pretty sure she'll keep you in check right Serena?" Serena chuckles, looks at the blonde woman in the bed and nods her head causing a playful frown on Bernie's face

"Of course Charlotte. I've done well so far and it hasn't been easy believe me" Cameron, Charlotte and Serena laugh at the frown on Bernie's face. "Oh darling you know I'm only joking."

"I know. I was only playing." Bernie turns her frown upside down and chuckles "You have been keeping in check. You know I would have run riot without you. After all you gave me a reason to stay here with the trauma unit"

"Just the unit?" Serena says smiling gently at her girlfriend

"No. Not just the unit. I found you. You're all the reason I need" Cameron and Charlotte exchange a smiling glance realising it's time to go

"Okay mum we're going to go. See you tomorrow okay" The pair slip out of the room leaving the two lovebirds to it. Bernie and Serena watch as they leave then turn back their attentions to each other

"I best head down to the ward to tell them you're awake. I'll be back later." Serena kisses Bernie softly and smiles as she pulls away from her partner "I love you Bernie"

"And I love you Serena. I'll see you soon" Serena kisses Bernie once more before leaving ITU for AAU. She needed to tell the team that Bernie was going to be fine and dandy. She couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Serena arrives back down on AAU she immediately calls the staff together to give them the good news about Bernie. The atmosphere on the department had been defeatist since Bernie's attack and it was time to put the smiles back on the faces of her colleagues

"I'm the bearer of good news. Ms Wolfe is awake and has made remarkable progress. She'll obviously not be back on the ward for some time but I'm sure we can all make the effort to have this place running like a well oiled machine as we've always done. Thank you" Morven smiles, a look of relief passes over the face of the young F1 who could see Serena was over the moon to her partner back in the land of the living.

"It's good to see that smile back on your face Ms Campbell" Morven says as she passes Serena making her way over to a patient. Serena smiles again before heading to the office. It wasn't long before AAU got busy meaning Serena would need to forgo visiting Bernie until lunch, a late lunch.

It was almost half past two when Serena made it upstairs to see Bernie finding herself surprised when she saw Marcus in there talking to Bernie. She didn't want to disturb Bernie and her ex so decided to wait

"Bern. I'm sorry about not being amicable but you were the one who betrayed our marriage. I suppose cutting you off altogether was wrong of me. I'm prepared to settle this out of court. Half of everything. The house, the money everything."

"Well I must admit I didn't see this coming. What was it Marcus? Did it take you until I nearly lost my life, again, to make you see how unfair you've been? And how dare you use the kids against me? I didn't need to be reminded of my failings as a mother as well as a wife." Bernie's BP sky rockets and Serena rushes into the room knowing she needed to calm Bernie down ASAP

"Bernie you need to calm down." Bernie grips Serena's hand and begins finding it a struggle to breathe "I think it would be best if you were to leave now Mr Dunn" Serena glares coldly at Marcus who quickly exits ITU, his feet barely touching the floor "Bernie look at me" Bernie looks up at Serena and starts to calm herself down. Serena was the only one who could help her do that "That's it. Deep breathes" Bernie takes one or two more deep breathes before setting back against her pillows "Good."

"Why did I ever marry that man?"

"I keep asking myself the same question about Edward." Serena smiles at her now calm partner and strokes the back of Bernie's hand with her thumb "And I always get the same answer. I haven't a clue" Only Serena could make Bernie feel better after an argument with Marcus. It was a gift.

"I'll take the deal of course but it doesn't mean I'm not damned angry at him." Bernie sighs and looks up at Serena knowing that she's eating into their time together by whining about her ex "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I am a member of the embittered ex wives club remember" Bernie nods her head bringing Serena's hand up to her lips kissing the skin gently "You need to try and stay calm darling. You still run the risk of a cardiac arrest if your BP gets too high and after everything you've put me through these past three days I would rather not lose you because Marcus made you angry"

"I know. I didn't mean to worry you" Bernie kisses the back of Serena's hand again before bringing their conjoined hands back down so they were on the bed "This is a very late lunch. Is our ward keeping you busy?"

"Our trauma unit more like. Just had to remove a nine inch pipe from a plumber's leg. He slipped and took a tumble" Bernie winces as she shifts in the bed. This is why she hated being a patient. The beds were so uncomfortable it made her feel worse sometimes

"Ouch. Well at least it wasn't like our tap man" Bernie chuckles at the memory of Richard Bliss and the tap escapade. It had been the start of something new on AAU that day and for once it had been the start of something amazing.

"Yes well. I'll never let you live that one down by the way. Why did you let me win?" Bernie knew she'd have to come clean eventually about why she didn't put much resistance during the arm wrestling

"Because I wanted to cheer you up. It was my way of trying to make amends for lying to you."

"Well I must say you have an unusual way of putting things right but that's part of the reason why I fell for you. You're rather unorthodox in your approach to things" Serena takes one half of the sandwich she had brought up from the office and takes a bite. She needed this

"My being unorthodox saved a lot of soldiers' lives. It earned me my medals and promotions but I didn't become an army medic to be bathed in glory I just wanted to do my job" Bernie takes the other half the sandwich and practically inhales it much to Serena's surprise "I don't care for hospital food" Serena raises an eyebrow and shakes her head at her partner who was smiling slyly

"Remind me to bring you a sandwich or a salad next time"

"Thank you darling" Bernie smiles up at Serena, her eyes asking her lover to kiss her. Serena leans over and presses her lips to Bernie's kissing her gently. Bernie's hand finds the back of Serena's neck as it had that first kiss "I needed that. I really did"

"All you had to do was ask" Serena strokes Bernie's cheek knowing how lucky she is to have Bernie in her life. She had never thought in a million years she'd ever be as happy as she is and with a woman.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monday Morning: 10:30 am

By Monday morning Bernie was ready to be discharged however there was a condition she needed someone to take care of her just in case she suffers any cardiac problems as well change her dressings

"I am capable of taking care of myself. I was a Major in the army" Bernie whines to her doctor. When Bernie was in the huff she was incredibly stubborn. 

"I'm not saying you can't look after yourself Ms Wolfe but given the nature of your injuries you need to be monitored until I'm sure that you won't suffer any set backs" Bernie huffs, the doctor looking up as Serena enters ITU bringing her partner some breakfast knowing the blonde wouldn't have eaten

"Serena can you tell the good doctor here I don't need a bloody carer" Serena raises an eye at how grumpy her partner was this morning. It didn't bode well for the rest of it unless Serena could do something to cheer her up. The brunette however had already been told by Bernie's doctor that the blonde would need to be monitored so she didn't over-exert herself and give herself further cardiac trouble

"Bernie you need someone to change your dressings and to make sure you don't over-exert your heart. Yes the puncture wasn't as bad originally thought but there is a chance of a bleed" Bernie sighs and looks up at partner, playfully glaring at Serena 

"Okay. But only if it's you" Serena smiles up at Bernie's doctor and nods her head. He smirks and signs off Bernie to be discharged

"I wouldn't have it any other way darling" Bernie smiles as she watches her doctor sign her discharge form. She takes Serena's hand and squeezes it gently. She was finally being released from this hospital bed. The doctor leaves the couple to it to discuss the new living arrangements "There is enough room for you to move in until myself and your doctor are convinced you're well enough to be left on your own"

"I know. I know I'm being stubborn" 

"Yes you are." Bernie raises Serena's hand to her lips kissing it gently. "I brought you some breakfast. Home-made cheese toastie with a little Lea & Perrins" The way Bernie's eyes light up gives Serena's heart a little lift. If she could see that look in her partner's eyes every day she'd be happy 

"You, Serena Campbell, are the woman of my dreams" Bernie dives into her breakfast moaning quietly at how good the toastie was. She could easily get used to eating Serena's cooking "You are outstanding" 

"Charmer." Bernie winks at her partner as she polishes off the toastie "You must have been hungry" Bernie wipes her mouth with the napkin that Serena had provided with her breakfast "Have you got any clothes here?" Bernie shakes her head looking at Serena apologetically "It's okay Bernie. I'll text Charlotte and ask her to go around to your flat to pick you something up"

"Thank you honey" Bernie winces as she sits up a little giving Serena cause for concern.

"Are you in pain?" Bernie shakes her head and looks up at her partner. She hated not being able to move with the stitches in her chest causing her discomfort every so often

"It's nothing darling. Really. The stitches are a little uncomfortable that's all" Serena nods her head and clears up the mess Bernie had made with her cheese toastie. "Sorry. You know what I'm like"

"Indeed I do. However did you manage in the army? Hasn't everything got to be spic and span?" Bernie chuckles and nods her head. She had sent many a night cleaning the mess hall or toilets as punishment for her untidiness.

"Yes. I was the worst of my unit when I first joined. I spent most of my nights cleaning the entire barracks as punishment. But as I progressed up the ranks I knew I could get away with it"

"Of course you did." Serena pulls Bernie's gown open a little to check the gauze. There was little blood seeping through "I think your stitching has come loose." Serena gently peels the gauze down and winces at the sight of the wound "To think I almost lost you to this..." Serena says teary eyed as she reaches for some thin forceps in order to tighten up the stitches

"But you didn't. I'm here." Bernie doesn't flinch as Serena tightens and ties off the stitches.

"I know that Bernie but you terrified the life out of me. You still do. I can't lose you. I love you too much" Bernie swallows the lump in her throat, putting her hand over Serena's that was on her chest. She never truly realised how much she must have scared Serena. All of this was new to the brunette no matter how easy Serena seemed to have fallen into the role of lover.

"You won't lose me Serena... I'm scared too." Bernie looks up at Serena, her thumb stroking the back of the brunette's hand "I'm so scared I'm going to screw us up like I did my marriage and my relationship with Alex." Serena sits down on the edge of Bernie's bed. It had been the first time Bernie had been truly honest about how she was feeling and Serena was determined to make sure that she could put her love's fears to rest "Yes I wasn't truly happy with Marcus but I did get two amazing kids out of it and my relationship with Alex... it was born and bred in war. I knew it wasn't going to last but I still hoped then I met you. I don't want to screw us up I don't think my heart can take it. You're the one I've been looking for. I love you so much Serena, more than I've ever loved anyone"

"Oh Bernie..." Serena had tears in her eyes at Bernie's words. The blonde pulls Serena into a firm hug and holds her lover tightly never wanting to let her go "You are something else Berenice Wolfe"

"I'm your something else" Bernie whispers into Serena's shoulder. The couple didn't notice Charlotte slip into the room carrying a holdall full of Bernie's clothes and toiletries. She smiles loudly at the sight of her mother and Serena embracing

"I hate to interrupt but I've brought mum's stuff" The pair look up at Charlotte, not breaking the embrace "You two are so cute..." Charlotte approaches the bed and drops the bag by Serena's feet "Should I already be buying my wedding hat?"

"Ha-aha not just yet Charlotte" Bernie says picking up the blush that covered her lover's cheeks, her cheeks flushed at the thought of marrying Serena. Yes it was wanted she wanted to do one day absolutely. Berenice Campbell-Wolfe... it had an amazing ring to it 

"Yet? Oh mum you have it bad" Charlotte winks the couple and turns to leave chuckling as she heads out of the door

"Serena Campbell-Wolfe..." Bernie looks at her lover and raises an eyebrow, a soft smile gracing her lips

"Sounds like music to my ears."

"Maybe one day. I hope" Serena says kissing Bernie gently "Now let's get you out of this bed and dressed then I can take you home and play nurse" Bernie groans Serena's words, her head dropping against her pillows. Her mind racing with images of Serena playing nurse and most of them were x rated "Oh I'm sorry darling is the thought of my playing nurse too hot for you to handle?" 

"You shouldn't tease an injured woman especially since she can't do a damn thing about it" Serena chuckles and stands from the bed. Serena can sense the heated look Bernie was giving her from behind that fringe

"Bernie" Serena warns the blonde darkly as the woman throws her legs over the side of the bed gripping the mattress. "Take it easy." Serena wraps an arm around Bernie's waist smiling softly "Do you want me to leave whilst you get dressed?" Serena helps Bernie to her feet keeping her arm firmly wrapped Bernie, supporting her knowing the blonde hasn't been on her legs for a nearly 10 days

"Let's see if my legs wish to work first" Serena nods her head and slowly takes her arm away from Bernie's waist, ready to catch her love if her legs gave away. "Okay. Darling I hate to be a nuisance but could you stand by the door?" Serena moves to stand by the door watching Bernie with concern as the blonde takes some tentative steps. Once the blonde reaches Serena, both of the women smile loudly as Bernie wraps her arms around the brunette pulling her close "Hmm... this feels amazing. Being able to hold you like this" Serena lets out a shuddering breath as she wraps her arms around Bernie's neck, toying with ends of Bernie's hair

"It's good to see you on your feet Major" Serena mutters quietly as Bernie nuzzles her cheek softly, her lips curled up in that adorable smile that Serena loved so much.

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment but shouldn't you be taking Ms Wolfe home?" Trust Henrik Hanssen to turn up at the worst time possible. The pair sharing a cheeky smile as they break apart, Bernie turning to look at the imposing man

"Once she is dressed and in a wheelchair then yes I will be" Serena looks at her partner who begrudgingly lets go of the brunette and pads over the bed picking up the holdall before disappearing into the shower room to grab a quick wash and get changed into her own clothes "Don't worry about Ms Wolfe Henrik. She'll be up and about in no time. It took her what? 4-5 weeks to recover from a fractured spine and major heart surgery she'll be fine"

"I trust you will be keeping a watchful eye on her?" Serena raises an eyebrow at Henrik smiling softly. He smiles knowingly, bowing his head before turning on heel leaving ITU. Bernie walks out of the shower room, dressed in a tight red shirt and casual black trousers with black flats

"I don't need a wheelchair Serena I'll be fine" Serena turns, her eyes nearly popping out of her head at the sight of Bernie. Bernie smiles knowing her choice had had the desired effect on her lover "Perhaps you're the one in need of the wheelchair you're looking rather flushed Ms Campbell"

"I don't know how I'm going function on the ward if you keep turning up at work looking like that" Bernie chuckles and walks towards Serena taking her lover's hand squeezing it gently "I'm serious Ms Wolfe. You look utterly delectable"

"I dress to impress Ms Campbell" Serena smirks and presses her lips against Bernie's softly "Can we get out of here?" Serena kisses her cheek and nods her head. She was eager to get the blonde home and settled

"Yes we can. Come on darling" the couple break apart, Serena collecting Bernie's holdall whilst the blonde holds the door open "Such a gentlewoman" Serena smiles wrapping an arm around Bernie's waist as the blonde medic moves away from the door, the couple exiting ITU. They decide to head down to AAU first in order to pick up Bernie's paperwork

"Will you look at that..." Raf and Morven were standing at the reception desk, Fletch sitting in a wheelchair at the desk as the pair head into AAU, their arms still wrapped around each other oblivious to everything but each other as they share a private joke "Who knew?"

"Well I think they make a beautiful couple" Morven says smiling at how happy Serena and Bernie looked. She had never seen Serena that happy not with Robbie and from what she had heard not with Edward either. There was something about Bernie Wolfe that meant she charmed her way into everyone's affections and it had come as no surprise to Morven when she found out that Serena had fallen head over heels for the blonde trauma surgeon

"They're something else. The new Holby power couple." Raf looks between Morven and Fletch suddenly realising they already knew which was why they weren't surprised

"Wait? You two already knew?" Raf was huffed by the news and the fact he was always last to know about the AAU gossip

"Serena kinda confessed to me after I woke up." Fletch shrugs his shoulders smiling warmly "I thought there was something there. Serena never lets anyone get as close as she's let Bernie. I'm glad they're happy"

"I've never seen her look so terrified of losing someone. The night Bernie was stabbed, I left her a message and when she arrived she looked white, terrified of losing the woman she loves... I knew then there was something going on" Morven picks up her patient notes and looks at the two men "We should be happy for them"


	10. Epilogue

Six Months Later

It had been an amazing six months for Bernie and Serena with the couple finding the perfect balance between work and home. Their relationship had only strengthened their bond at work and strengthened the bonds of the ward staff around them. Cameron had joined AAU as an F1 after enrolling back in medical school much to his mother's delight and Serena's. Serena had told Elinor and whilst the girl was shocked she was happy for her mother who seemed happier than she had ever been. Tonight was a special night. It was Bernie and Serena's six month anniversary and Bernie had arranged a special night out at the Italian restaurant where they had had their first date. Bernie had arranged for Cameron to pick Serena and bring her to the restaurant where she'd be waiting in her blues.

"Good evening Ms Campbell. I'll be your driver for tonight" Cameron smiles as he opens the door to his mother's convertible. Serena gracefully enters the car smiling up at the young man she considered a son

"Are you going to tell me about what your mother has planned?" Cameron chuckles and shakes his head as he closes the door and makes his way to the driver's side

"Not a chance Ms Campbell" Cameron starts the car and drives off towards the restaurant where Bernie was waiting. She fiddles with her hands nervously as she waits for Serena to arrive. She takes a small ring box from her pocket and puts it on the table looking at it

"You'll be fine Bernie" Elinor puts a hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly "You were a soldier this should be easy" Bernie lets out a nervous laugh and looks up at Elinor. She could see so much of her mother in the girl, it brought her confidence and nods her head "I've never seen my mother so happy before... you've given her and me the greatest gift. Happiness"

"Thank you Ellie." Elinor turns and looks to see if Cameron had arrived. She smiles when she sees the car pull up. She squeezes on Bernie's shoulder again and the blonde quickly thrusts the ring box back into her pants pocket before standing up and to attention. Elinor quickly disappears to hide in another of the private booths. Bernie straightens her jacket and takes a deep breath. It had been a while since she had worn her blues but tonight it was needed and hopefully worth it. She walks to the front of the restaurant and smiles at Cameron as he opens the door for Serena and helps her out of the car

"Thank you Cameron" Serena smiles at him and turns. Suddenly it was like all the air had left her lungs and her heart was skipping beats. She couldn't believe how handsome Bernie looked in her blues "Bernie..." Bernie was smiling as she approaches Serena

"Good evening Ms Campbell. Would you care to join me for dinner?" Serena just nods silently as she takes Bernie's arm before the blonde guides them to the booth where they had sat for their first date

"You look so handsome darling" Serena says quietly taking in her lover as they takes their seats at the booth.

"Thank you and you look perfectly radiant" Bernie takes Serena's hand and kisses her knuckles softly. The waiter brings out the couple's favourite wine pouring them each a glass "Thank you" Dinner progressed as it always did with the couple sharing longing looks and telling bad jokes until it came to the dessert. Bernie takes a deep breath as the waiter takes the plates away

"Are you okay darling?" Serena asks Bernie, who suddenly looked nervous. The blonde looks up at Serena and nods her head

"Yes. I'm fine. I just have a question to ask you" Bernie takes a deep breath before continuing "Serena Campbell you have turned my life upside down. You've supported me through these months, you became my best friend. There aren't enough words to describe how I feel about you except I love you. So much." The major slides out of her side of the booth, drops down on one knee and takes the ring box from her pocket opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring with a trio of gemstones. A diamond flanked by two small pink tourmaline stones "Serena Campbell will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Serena gasps, her hand comes over her mouth and tears gather in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you" Bernie takes the ring from the box and slides it onto Serena's finger. She stands pulling Serena up from the booth kissing her passionately "I love you so much Bernie"

"And I love you Serena Campbell"


End file.
